Vampires are REAL!
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: These vampire girls have bit,slashed & even sang their way through tough times.But can Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino survive Highschool?These girls have to go through playboys, fangirls, fanboys & heartthrobs, but why do they have to go?COMPLETE
1. High School

**Sorry it took so long but my English teacher gave me a whole project and I have been working non-stop!! THEN I took my science and social studies test for the year and THEN my internet shut down on me just as I was going to watch the Naruto Shippuden Bonds!!!!!**

**Sasuke: I don't wanna hear you tragedies we all got some.**

**Chibi-kun: Shut up Sasuke!! Also I would like to point out that my friend Larissa is an idiot because she told me that Hinata died which SHE DIDN'T!!!! Hinata was just knocked out and Sakura took care of her!!!**

**Naruto: HINATA-CHAN DOESN'T DIE?!?!?!? YAY!?!?!?!? –hugs Hinata-**

**Chibi-kun: Naruto, Hinata can't breathe let her go!**

**Naruto: -lets go of Hinata- SORRY HINATA-CHAN!!!!!**

**Hinata: -blushes- its okay Naruto-kun**

**Chibi-kun: Enough of this love fest –Naruto and Hinata blush- on with the story!!!!**

**Sakura: Chibi-kun doesn't own Naruto and will no longer kill the owner!! She only owns the plot.**

"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

* * *

"I'm sorry to say to you but-"a man said.

"We are going to high school." a girl interrupted.

"Please don't do that Sakura."

"Sorry Kakashi I don't do it on purpose." Sakura apologized.

"I know Sakura now you are going to high-"

"Why are we going to high school?" another girl interrupted.

"I was just about to say Ino," said girl muttered sorry,"you are going to high school because Orochimaru is after you guys and you have to blend in with the humans."

The girls nodded until it registered in their minds.

"WHAT?!?" all the girls screamed.

"Why are he after us?" a girl named Tenten asked.

"I have no idea; I'm trying to figure that out." Kakashi answered and all the girls sweatdropped.

"Why do we have to hide?" another girl named Hinata asked.

"You guys can't control your powers very well so you can't fight them off."

"Where are you gonna be?" a girl named Temari asked.

"I'm going to be one of the teachers. Now no more questions you guys get ready for school. It's already 5:00 am school starts at 7." All the girls grumbled, and then went to there rooms to get ready for there first day of school.

Somewhere else

Beep Beep Be-

"Ugh, what is the point of school?" Sasuke grumbled to himself. He went back to bed but an orange and yellow blob jumped on his bed.

"Teme wake up, time for school!" Sasuke looked at the clock and it read 6:30 am. Sasuke groaned then said/asked,

"Get off me dobe. Man how can you have so much energy in the morning?" Naruto ignored his question and got off his bed.'

"Come on Sasuke-teme everyone else is up!"

"Okay now GET OUT!" Naruto got out of his room and Sasuke did his daily routine of brushing his teeth, taking a shower, brushing his hair and putting some clothes on. Today he is wearing a plain blue buttoned up shirt with the 3 top buttons undone and some faded blue jeans. He went downstairs and saw the other guys eating.

"What took you so long Uchiha?" one guy asked.

"None of your business Neji." Sasuke answered.

"Dude come on we are gunna be late!" another guy yelled.

"So what Kiba we are always late." Naruto said.

"Troublesome but we should still get going." the last guy said.

"Fine." Sasuke said. They all got into there own cars and drove toward the school.

With the girls

It was 6:45am when the girls finished getting ready.

"Do you guys want to eat before we leave?" Sakura yelled.

"No we just ate a few hours ago and we are gunna be late!" Ino yelled back. Sakura grumbled a 'fine' and yelled,

"Hurry up girls!" Everyone went downstairs and into the living room. Everyone looked at their outfits and were all thinking the same thing.

'_Does my outfit look okay?' _Sakura answered their questions with a yes.

_Sakura is wearing a black mini dress with a red cloak. The cloak has so sleeves, reaches below her knees and has a high frilly collar. She is also wearing brown combat boots._

_Hinata is wearing a red and white horizontal striped t-shirt with a brown DC cap and brown capris. She is also wearing blue and black DC shoes. _

_Tenten is white tank top and a black tie loose around her neck with a skull at the end. She is also wearing a black and white cap with a skull on the front, jersey shorts and black and white converse._

_Ino is wearing a pink shirt that shows her stomach. She is also wearing a checkered scarf and black fingerless gloves. Ino is also wearing plaid skirt, horizontal black and white striped socks with black boots. _

_Temari is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with her shoulders showing and under the black shirt is a white tank top with fingerless mesh gloves. She was also wearing ripped jeans and black flats._

"Good now let's go to school." Hinata said.

"I'm taking the motorcycle!" Sakura and Tenten yelled. They both ran out of the house *coughmansioncough* and you can hear the motors outside.

"We should go now." Temari said. They got into a red lamborgini and drove toward the school. In front of them, Tenten and Sakura were racing to see who would get to see school first.

"Twenty bucks says I win!" Tenten yelled over the wind.

"You're on Ten-chan!" Sakura yelled over the wind. Tenten and Sakura sped up and was head-to-head suddenly the school was in view and they sped up even more. They then got into the parking lot and both screamed,

"I won!" Then they looked at each other then started arguing about who won. A few seconds later Hinata, Ino, and Temari showed up. Tenten and Sakura both looked at them and asked,

"Who won you guys?"

"Sorry to say but it was a tie." Hinata replied. Tenten and Sakura looked back at each other then shrugged. The girls then walked inside unaware of the 100 pairs eyes staring at them. They then found the office and went to pick up their schedules. The lady in the front then looked up and asked,

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"We need our schedules for Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Temari no Sabuku and Ino Yamanaka." Sakura said.

"Oh okay, here you go and my name is Shizune if you need anything." Shizune handed them their schedules and all had first period together and was looking for room 811. They found the room, opened the door and saw…

* * *

**HAHA CLIFFY!!! OH WELL!! JK JK! Please review or OROCHIMARU IS GUNNA GET YOU!! Just Kidding!!!! AND I NEED A POWER FOR TEMARI PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA!!!**


	2. Interesting First Day

**Hi Peeps! I'm sorry it took so long; I had a slight writer's block. Anyway if you read the first chapter, which you have to, I changed Akatsuki to Orochimaru. You will see why in this chapter. **

**After this chapter you be thinking: How are Hinata and Neji related if Neji's not a vampire, well here is the story:**

**Her mom was a vampire, and then turned her dad into one. They had Hinata who is a pureblood vampire. Her other family didn't know about her parents being vampires. Her parents were killed by other vampires at age 6. She found Sakura and the others and her family thought she died. All the girls are pureblood vampires.**

**Itachi's story:**

**He was dying and Sakura bit him to save him. He is the only vampire in the Uchiha family.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_We need our schedules for Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Temari no Sabuku and Ino Yamanaka." Sakura said._

"_Oh okay, here you go and my name is Shizune if you need anything." Shizune handed them their schedules and all had first period together and was looking for room 811. They found the room, opened the door and saw…_

* * *

"Kakashi!" All the girls yelled.

"It's Kakashi-sensei now." He said. In the background some of the students were saying,

"Wow they are hot!"

"Who has pink hair?" The girls ignored them and continued to talk to Kakashi.

"Well at least you're early for something." Tenten said. The girls laughed as they took a look around.

'_Oh no, Neji-niisan is here.'_ Hinata thought. Sakura heard and was about to tell Kakashi but a voice stopped her.

"Hinata, is that you?" said person replied meekly to the voice,

"Um, hi Neji-niisan." Gasps were heard and Neji was about to say something but Kakashi interrupted him.

"Class, please welcome the new students. Introduce yourselves girls." They all nodded while Sakura glared at Kakashi.

"Tenten"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Temari no Sabuku"

"and Sakura Haruno."

"Good now girls you guys sit in the back. Also if you guys touch these girls, someone will get hurt." Kakashi said darkly. The class nodded scared while the girls just rolled their eyes. The girls went to their seats minus Sakura. She went up to Kakashi and whispered,

"Did you know Hinata's cousin went here?" He hesitated for a moment then said,

"No, when I saw him it was a surprise to me too." She just nodded and went to her seat. The girls started talking amongst themselves seeing as Kakashi won't teach.

"Sakura-chan what am I supposed to tell Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata-chan but you have to lie."

'_I'm gunna make her mine.'_ Sakura heard the five boys' thoughts at the same time. She turned to the girls and licked her lips.

"Looks like some boys want us." They all smiled but stopped when Hinata started seeing something. After about a minute she looked at us and said,

"Orochimaru is in Suna. He almost caught Gaara and Kankuro and now they are transferring over here." No one talked for a moment until,

"Someone has to tell Kakashi about this." Tenten said then continued, "Temari and Ino you guys tell Kakashi after class." Just then the bell rang and they all went out of class beside Ino and Temari.

With the boys

They were in homeroom waiting for the day to end. They heard some people come in and heard it was girls.

'_Ugh, more fangirls.'_ They thought. The five guys didn't bother looking up but when they heard the girls laugh they gave it a second thought. To them it sounded like beautiful bells and they couldn't resist. All five guys looked up and saw the most beautiful girls they have ever laid eyes on. Neji went wide-eyed when he saw a girl that look familiar.

"Hinata, is that you?" he asked. She faced him and said,

"Hi Neji-niisan." He was about to ask questions but Kakashi interrupted him. While they were introducing themselves, Neji was thinking,

'_Wasn't she supposed to be dead after her parents died? I'm gunna have to talk to her after class.' _The five boys all looked at a certain girl then thought,

'_I'm gunna make her mine.' _They were surprised that the girls didn't even glance at them and that made them more interested. Class ended and everybody filed out. Then Neji suddenly pinned Hinata to the wall by her shoulders.

"Hey want do you think you're doing?" Tenten yelled. She was about to shove Neji off of Hinata but Sakura stopped her. Sakura gave Tenten a look and she calmed down. Neji turned to Hinata and asked,

"How are you? How did you get her? Why are you here?"

"Neji-niisan calm down I'm fine. I got here with the girls and I'm here because I wanted to come back to my hometown." She lied. Neji didn't believe the last part but pushed it aside and said,

"Good because we have to tell our family that you are he-."

"NO!" Hinata interrupted. Neji looked at her surprised because of her outburst.

"Why?"

"Cuz I wanna stay with the girls, they are my family now and besides you know how our family's like." Hinata then got out of his pin like it was nothing and left to her next class.

'_She's right about that. Those girls have really changed her… for the better.'_ Neji thought with a smirk.

"So Neji how was the family reunion?" Kiba asked.

"Tch, like I'm gunna tell you."

"Man, Neji I think your cousin's hot." Naruto said to him.

"You touch her; you die a slow painful death Uzumaki." He threatened. Naruto just nodded scared to death.

"Class I'm going to pair you up for science partners. You cannot change your partners; they will stay the same until the end of the year." Anko said. Suddenly all the fanboys and fangirls were yelling.

"PUT ME WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"TEAM ME WITH MY NEJI-KUN!"

"I WANNA BE WITH HINATA-CHAN!" When Neji heard that he glared at the boy who almost peed in his pants.

"Shut up I'm picking!" Anko yelled at her class.

"Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Ino, Karin and…" She went on and they all sat down in their places. The fan people then started glaring at their 'man/woman.' While Neji was burning holes into Naruto's head, Sasuke and Sakura started talking.

"So Sakura is it?" Sasuke asked. She raised her eyebrow and said,

"Yes, um what's your name?" She feigned innocence; she already knew his name but wanted to mess with him. He smirked and went closer to her.

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha." He said. She quickly turned around and covered her nose.

'_God, his blood smells so good.'_ She thought. While this was happening Sasuke looked confused.

"Are you okay?" she turned back smiling and said,

"I'm fine Sasuke-san." He was about to say something but Anko asked,

"Haruno what is the answer?" Sakura still looking at Sasuke answered,

"The volume is 153.4cm3."

"Uh, that's right. Anyways…" Sasuke looked at her surprised; he didn't even hear the question. They then stayed quiet for the rest of the class. The others were having fun (note sarcasm).

Ino is trying to stop Kiba, who is trying to grab her ass, Temari is trying to wake up Shikamaru, Neji is glaring at Naruto, Tenten is doodling violent pictures, and Naruto is staring at Hinata, who is trying to avoid his stare. Also all the girls are holding their breath, hoping class is going to be over soon.

Fortunately for them, the bell rang a minute later as they rushed out of the classroom. All the boys felt the girls touch their skin.

'_Why is her skin so cold?'_ They thought. They then started walking to their next class.

While the girls were walking to their next class, which was art, Sakura then realized something.

"Oh my gawd, he said Uchiha." All the girls stopped and asked,

"What?"

"Sasuke-san said his name was Uchiha."

"So…" Ino said. Just then the girls squealed then yelled,

"Itachi-chan is here!"

"We have to find him." Tenten said. They all turned to Hinata.

"Fine, um… today he is going to pick up Sasuke-san after school." They then all giggled and raced to Art with Kurenai. When they reached Kurenai's class they saw they were the last ones there. They also saw the boys were in their class too.

'_Geez, are they in all our classes?'_ the girls thought. They then sat down together and listen to Kurenai talk about art. No one was paying attention so the girls started talking about Itachi.

"Do you think Dei-chan and Sasori-chan are here too?" Ino asked.

"I hope so; Dei-chan, Sasori-chan and Itachi-chan owe me some money." Temari said. The girls then laughed at the memory.

Flashback

_Everyone was lying around bored at the girls' house *coughmansioncough* until Deidara came up with idea._

"_Temari I bet you 10 bucks I can beat you at arm wrestling, un." _

"_You're on Dei-chan." They then sat at a table and put their arms on the table. Everyone stood around them waiting for them to start._

"_Hold on I'm betting 10 buck Deidara would win." Sasori said._

"_Me too." Itachi said._

"_Well the girls and I are betting 20 bucks each that Tema-chan will win." They all put the money down in the side of the table._

"_Ready, set, GO!" They both started pushing against each other's hand. They stayed in the middle for a while until Temari pushed down really hard and hit Deidara's hand against the table, which made the table break and the money scatter all over the floor._

"_Great, that is the third table this week!" Sakura said. Deidara then kneeled to the floor, grabbed the money and ran with Itachi and Sasori._

"_SORE LOSERS THAT IS MY MONEY!!" Temari yelled at them._

End Flashback

"Would you like to share with what I just said girls?" Kurenai asked.

"You were saying that the Mona Lisa is one of the most treasured paintings from DeVinci." The girls said at the same time. The whole class looked at them stunned.

"Um that's correct, anyways…" Kurenai continued. Sakura was about to ask Sasuke if his brother is really picking him up but decided to read his mind.

'_I can't believe Itachi is picking me up like some baby. He didn't even give me a reason!'_

"So… Saki is it true?" Tenten asked.

"You don't believe me Ten-chan?" Hinata asked darkly.

"N-no I believe you Hina-chan." Tenten said nervously.

"Yes it's true and it seems Sasuke-san has some animosity toward Itachi-chan." Sakura answered. The day went by fast and waited for the day to be over. They were at their last class, gym. Once they changed into their gym uniform, which is a white t-shirt and green shorts, they saw something very horrifying.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENS-"

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE CLASS!" Tenten yelled.

"Anyway my youthful students, we are going to run 20 laps outside at the track." The whole class groaned except, yeah you guessed it, Lee.

"YEAH AND IF I CAN'T RUN 20 LAPS I WILL DO 200 PUSH-UPS!" He then spotted Sakura and ran quickly to her.

'_Man I thought vampires were fast.' _The girls thought.

"Hello miss, you are so youthful, what is your name?" he asked.

"Uh, Sakura Haruno." He then grabbed her hand and said,

"Ah yes like the beautiful youthful flowers, it suits you but your hands are so cold," Sakura quickly pulled away while the boys thought,

'_So it wasn't just us.' _Then Rock Lee continued on,

"Would you be my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life!" Sasuke then found himself getting mad.

'_Why am I mad, I just want to get her in bed.'_

"Uh, no Lee."

"Why not youthful Sakura-chan?" She then smirked and said,

"Let's just say I'm too old for you and I like you as a friend." Everyone looked confused but Gai continued,

"OKAY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" After the 20 laps everyone was tired except the girls and Lee.

'_Why aren't the girls tired?'_ the boys thought. Everyone quickly went to the locker rooms and changed, waiting for the bell to ring. The bell rang a minute later and the girls raced to the restrooms waiting for everyone to leave.

"When is Itachi-chan coming Hina-chan?" Ino asked.

"He's gunna be the last one here." Just then, some fangirls went into the restroom.

"And I was like- oh it's you." Karin said to the girls.

"Yeah what of it?" Temari asked.

"We want you to stop flirting with our men." Ami said. The girls raised their eyebrows then bursted out laughing.

"Um.. okay we weren't flirting." Tenten said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Just stay away or else." Karin said. With that they left. The girls bursted out laughing again.

"Anyway back to business, we go outside and Ten-chan, it's your turn." Sakura said. They all went outside and saw Itachi. They quickly hid and waited until Sasuke wasn't looking.

Itachi and Sasuke 

'_Why are those girls rides still here?'_ Sasuke thought. Then Itachi's phone started to float. It read:

_Itachi Uchiha we have come for you. We want you t- shut up Ino- I mean we want you to get out of you're car and face forward or face the consequences. _

He phone stopped floating and he got out of the car smirking. Sasuke then asked,

"What are you doing?" Itachi ignored him and face forward. Suddenly he was attacked by five girls who yelled,

"ITACHI-CHAN!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy… well not really but thanks for reading!!!!**

**If you don't know why Hinata and Neji are related then go back to the top and read! It's also about Itachi too! Plz PLZ Review!!! Oh to remind you here are the girls' powers, I changed them a little:**

**Sakura: reads minds**

**Hinata: sees the future**

**Tenten: moves things with mind**

**Ino: creates illusions**

**Temari: controls the 4 elements**

**Thank you **_**no tears left to cry**_** for giving me the idea for Temari's power. **


	3. Akatsuki

**Hey guys I know it took so long but I started school and it's very hard to write stories.**

**Sasuke: yeah but it's not hard to read stories while in school!**

**Me: SHUT UP!! –Hits Sasuke's head then smiles nervously to readers- haha he's just being stupid.**

**Sasuke: It's true! All she does is r- **

**Me: -duck tapes Sasuke's mouth and ties him up- HAHA!! Naruto do the disclaimer NOW!!**

**Naruto: K-Kumiko-oneechan d-doesn't o-own m-me.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_Recap:_

'_Why are those girls rides still here?' Sasuke thought. Then Itachi's phone started to float. It read:_

_Itachi Uchiha we have come for you. We want you t- shut up Ino- I mean we want you to get out of you're car and face forward or face the consequences. _

_He phone stopped floating and he got out of the car smirking. Sasuke then asked,_

"_What are you doing?" Itachi ignored him and face forward. Suddenly he was attacked by five girls who yelled,_

"_ITACHI-CHAN!"_

* * *

Sasuke was mad, no he was furious.

'_How does Itachi know the 5 hottest girls in campus?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Itachi-chan where are Dei-chan and Sasori-chan?" Ino asked.

"They are with everyone else." He answered trying to keep Akatsuki a secret from Sasuke. They nodded and Temari put out her hand in front of Itachi.

"Pay up Itachi-chan, I won fair and square." He rolled his eyes and gave her 10 bucks.

"Itachi-chan, tell everyone we'll be there later okay." Sakura said. He nodded and the girls all got in their rides and left. After they left Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"How do you know them aniki?" he turned to his brother and smirked,

"It's a secret, now we have to go or mom will kill us." Sasuke growled and Itachi sped off. They were driving to visit their parents because their mother gets lonely. They rang the doorbell and their mom answered,

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan you're finally here!" she said happily to them.

"You see mother, I'd really love to stay but I have to meet up with Sakura-chan and the girls or they'll rip my head off so… see you." Itachi quickly kissed his mom's cheek and left leaving Sasuke and Mikoto dumbfounded.

"Um ok Sasuke-chan, come in." He obeyed and silently grumbled.

'_So that's why he drove me._' He thought.

"Sasuke-chan I made your favorite… tomato soup." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you kaa-chan." He said emotionless. They went to the dining table and wait for his father, Fugaku. Fugaku went to the table a few minutes later and asked,

"Where's Itachi?"

"He's with Sakura-chan and the others." Mikoto said.

'_How do my parents know who they are?' _Sasuke thought. He nodded knowing what the girls can do and sat down. Dinner was quiet and all that was heard was the clanking of spoons against the bowl. Sasuke finished, got up and said,

"I got to go." He quickly ran outside and saw Itachi's car with him in it. He went inside the car and saw Itachi cursing.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because Sakura found out, scolded me and hit me. Then she told me to come back and get you." Sasuke then smirked with an amused look on his face.

"Don't say anything little brother or I'll drop you off in front of your fangirls." Sasuke inwardly shuddered and said,

"I wasn't gunna say anything aniki." Itachi then started driving toward the Akatsuki mansion.

"Where are we going Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to pick up some people." Sasuke just stayed quiet the whole way. They got to the house and Itachi honked the horn. Out came Sasori and Deidara. They went in the back seats and didn't say a word. Sasuke just stayed quiet while looking uncomfortable. Itachi inwardly smirked and thought,

'_You don't know what you're up against little brother.'_ He got to Sasuke's mansion and everyone got out. Sasuke looked confused and asked,

"Why are you guys getting out?"

"We wanna talk to you boys." Sasuke just shrugged and went inside. He called the guys and they all got downstairs.

"Yo Itachi what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We know that you guys have a thing for Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino." Itachi said.

"Yeah so? You guys never cared before." Kiba said. They ignored him and then threatened,

"If you guys hurt the girls." Itachi said.

"We will not hesitate to kill you." Deidara continued.

"Not that the girls couldn't kill you themselves." Sasori finished.

"Do you understand?" They all said. The guys nodded scared and the Akatsuki left smirking.

"Wow the girls are loved." Naruto said. Everyone smacked him over the head and left to their rooms.

With the girls

They were all laughing at what Hinata saw. Hinata was just thinking when she saw the vision of Itachi and the guys harassing the boys. Sakura heard it and told the other girls. Everyone else was looking at them weird.

"What did you see Hinata?" Kisame asked. Ino told them what happened and the Akatsuki started laughing expect for Pein, Kakuzu and Hidan who smirked.

"We can take care of ourselves though." Tenten said.

"Aw Tenten-chan they are just looking out for you guys." Konan said.

"But, but we aren't babies and I know it's just ugh!" Tenten then left to another room.

"Women are weird." Kisame said lowly. All the girls glared at him and he went into chibi form. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori returned and Deidara asked,

"Okay, why are you girls here?" everyone looked at Deidara and he asked,

"What?" they shook their heads and turned their attention to the girls.

"We came here because someone is after us." Sakura said. All the guys of Akatsuki clenched their fists.

"Who is after you?" Konan asked through clenched teeth.

"Orochimaru, he almost go to Gaara and Kankuro at Suna." Tenten said. The guys then clenched their teeth.

"When did you get here Ten-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I got here when Itachi-chan got here." The girls just shrugged while they looked at the Akatsuki guys.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Temari asked. The guys ignored them and all thought,

'_Orochimaru will die painfully.' _Sakura just rolled her eyes at what she heard and said,

"We can take care of ourselves boys.' The guys started talking ignoring Sakura.

"Okay Itachi you protect Sakura, Deidara you protect Hinata, Sasori you protect Tenten, I protect Ino and Hidan protect Temari. The rest of you just pi-"

"HEY!!" All the girls, including Konan yelled.

"Please guy we can take care of ourselves. We are capable of defeating Orochimaru _by ourselves._" Tenten said stretching the last two words.

"Yeah so please don't go to their school, you have to trust them." Konan said softly. The guys looked at each other then sighed in defeat.

"Fine but if something goes wrong we will be there." Sasori said. The girls smiled then hugged the guys, when they got to Tobi, he glomped them.

"Tobi get off!" They yelled. Temari pushed him off and stood near Konan.

"If they are at your school when nothing's wrong, call me. I'll straighten them out." Konan whispered to the girls. They nodded and laughed softly. The guys looked confused when they laughed. Konan then glared at the guys and they all tensed, which got the girls to laugh harder. The girls left and Konan faced the guys,

"If you are with them without permission or there is danger we are going to have problems. Got it?" She hissed at them. They nodded scared and she glared at them which made their blood run cold… if they had blood. She turned and left the room.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Hidan asked.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Konan yelled. The guys turned to Hidan and Deidara said,

"Dude, you're so dead."

* * *

**Thanks for reading PLZ review!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! (No homo if you're a girl) :)!! OR IF YOU DON'T WANT MY LOVE I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!!**


	4. Gaara and Kankuro

**I'm am so sorry that it took so long to write this chapter, I was focusing on two stories at a time and I was doing my other story **_**High School Dramas.**_** I will try to update this story as much as possible cuz my school is almost over…3 months :) **

**Sasuke: Yeah whatever, who believes her?**

**Me: Why do you always show up?**

**Sasuke: cuz I'm likable.**

**Me: uh…no. everybody hates you for leaving Sakura :) **

**Sasuke: …**

**Me: Haha that shut you up, now say the disclaimer Kakashi!!**

**Kakashi: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto, the show that is mentioned or vampires**

**Me: Sadly :( START THE STORY!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Authoress Corner:**

**Please when you review and you have a question or concerns please don't do it anonymous, just PM me.**

_**TwinLoverz: **_**They just can go into the light because they can :) The best part is that they won't sparkle**

_**Mariana: **_**I know that 'chan' is used for girls but the girls call them with chan so they can be cute**

_**Kankananime123: **_**The Uchihas (except Sasuke) know the girls because the girls know Itachi. The Uchihas (except Sasuke) also know that vampires exist and that Itachi is a vampire. Sasuke doesn't know cuz they didn't want him to get into it.**

_**Hitsugaya's GreenEyes: **_**I put those as outfits cuz I thought they looked pretty, I didn't thing about the cosplaying though, -.-'**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_If you are with them without permission or there is danger we are going to have problems. Got it?" She hissed at them. They nodded scared and she glared at them which made their blood run cold… if they had blood. She turned and left the room._

"_What crawled up her ass and died?" Hidan asked._

"_I HEARD THAT!!" Konan yelled. The guys turned to Hidan and Deidara said,_

"_Dude, you're so dead."_

* * *

Sakura was about to read a book when she heard Ino yell,

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sakura sighed and went downstairs to find Ino. She found Ino and the rest of the girls watching TV.

"Really you guys? I would expect this from Ino but not you guys!"

"SHH!!" The girls hushed her. The TV said,

"Now let's take a commercial break from _Jersey Shore_."

"Kyaa! I can't believe The Situation punched Snooki!" Ino yelled.

"Ino-chan, this is the third time you've seen this episode." Hinata reminded Ino. Ino scoffed and mumbled,

"Whatever Hina-chan."

"Well… I'm gunna go upstairs and start reading, bye." Sakura informed them. Just as she was about to leave a voice stopped her.

"Wait! Gaara and Kankuro are going to here in…5…4…3…2…1" Hinata said in a trance. Just then the door slammed opened.

"PANDA-CHAN, PUPPET-CHAN!" All the girls yelled at the sametime. Gaara and Kankuro found themselves being glomped by 5 girls. After about a minute the girls got off the boys and the boys greeted the girls.

"Orochimaru is on his way here." Hinata and Sakura said in unison. Everyone turned their attention to Sakura and Hinata waiting for them to continue.

"He will be here in 2 weeks because he is searching in every village blindly." Hinata and Sakura said in unison again. Hinata relaxed her shoulders while Tenten muttered,

"Why do they do that?" Everyone laughed or smirked but it quickly got quiet.

"Why are you guys here?" Temari asked.

"Kakashi asked us to help you get ready for battle." Kankuro answered. The girls nodded but Ino said,

"Can it wait 'til tomorrow, I'm watching _Jersey Shore_." Everyone glared at her and she sweatdropped.

"Fine we'll do it now." Ino said in defeat.

"Okay…everyone outside, we start now." Gaara commanded. Everyone obeyed and went outside through the backdoor of their mansion. It was nighttime with the skies black and stars shining brightly.

"Girls, sit down and start meditating." Kankuro ordered. The girls obliged and sat down.

"Now clear your thoughts and just feel the nature around you." Gaara said. After about 20 minutes Gaara continued,

"Now you will be able to feel the different auras of humans and vampires. This will also boost your own powers."

For Temari, the wind was getting harsher, the earth was trembling beneath her, the water from a river close to their house was making waves and their fire was growing around her.

For Tenten, random objects were being lifted high off the ground and circling around her.

For Ino, images were furiously flashing around her.

For Hinata, images from the past, present and future were flashing in from of Gaara and Kankuro so fast they couldn't make out the images.

For Sakura, she started reading minds of people who were miles away from her. This was going on for about a minute when everything suddenly stopped. The girls suddenly stood up and looked at each other.

"Whoa" They all said in unison. Kankuro and Gaara walked up to them smirking and said,

"Good job." The girls smiled but suddenly collapsed.

"I guess we used too much energy." Sakura said smiling.

"Yup and now Gaara and I have to carry your butts to the living room." Kankuro said smirking. The girls rolled their eyes but let themselves get carried.

"Okay girls, you have to do that everyday, two times a day until you get the hang of it and be able to boost your powers with a snap of your fingers." Gaara informed. The girls groaned but said nothing.

"Where are you guys gunna stay?" Temari asked.

"Here" The guys said together. This time the girls smiled.

"I'm hungry." Kankuro said suddenly.

"I told you to eat while we were traveling." Gaara growled. The girls giggled while Kankuro smiled nervously.

"There are some mountains not to far from here, so if you go now you'll make it back by about 2 a.m." Sakura informed him. Kankuro nodded and quickly left while Gaara stayed. Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura opened the door and faced Sasuke. Sakura flashed a blinding smile and Sasuke blushed then looked away.

"Yes Sasuke?" She asked with fake sweetness.

"Who just left your house?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura's smile turned into a frown and asked,

"Why are here at midnight?"

"Couldn't sleep. Took a drive. Answer my question." Sasuke said in short sentences. Sakura rolled her eyes and said,

"It's none of your business, leave." Then Sakura closed the door so fast it almost cracked. Sasuke blinked in surprise then left. Sakura then jumped on the couch and sighed,

"That wasn't very nice Saku-chan." Kakashi scolded.

"Since when was I 'nice'?" Sakura said smirking. Kakashi sighed and went back to reading his book. The girls and Gaara stared at him in disgust but he ignored it.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." Kakashi said before he disappeared. The girls nodded as Temari said,

"Gaara you stay here and wait for Kankuro." Gaara just nodded and the girls left. After about 3 minutes Hinata stopped and the girls did the same.

"I smell blood." Hinata informed. The girls sniffed the air and stiffened. Tenten looked at them and nodded. The girls quickly turned around and followed the scent of blood. They arrived a minute later and saw some newborn vampires drinking human blood.

The girls gasped when they saw it was the boys. The newborns turned around and saw the girls. Not wasting any time, the girls attacked the newborns full force. Unknown to them, the boys were slightly conscious and saw a hazy image of the girls with fangs out, tearing the newborns limb from limb.

'_Is that Hinata-sama?' _Neji thought startled. Before the boys blacked out they all thought,

'_What the hell?!'_

* * *

**So sorry it took so long. I was gunna put this chapter up last week but I got in trouble and got my laptop taken away for two months so I'm doing this secretly. :) Please Review!! **


	5. Too Close

**Hey peoples!! I just got my laptop back so I type this chapter as soon as I could!! I hope you like this chapter**

**Sasuke: Finally**

**Me: What?**

**Sasuke: You took forever to finish this chapter**

**Me: CUZ I DIDN'T HAVE MY LAPTOP**

**Sasuke: excuses, you could've used your school's computers**

**Me: Yeah I tried but my USB wasn't working and I was not going to save my stories at school.**

**Sasuke: Tch, whatever**

**Me: Haha I got you!!!! Anyways, please Itachi-chan say the disclaimer!**

**Itachi: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto, if she did I wouldn't have died**

**Me: -sweatdrop- so enthusiastic Itachi-chan, but that is true! Now, START THE STORY**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_Recap:_

_The girls gasped when they saw it was the boys. The newborns turned around and saw the girls. Not wasting any time, the girls attacked the newborns full force. Unknown to them, the boys were slightly conscious and saw a hazy image of the girls with fangs out, tearing the newborns limb from limb._

'_Is that Hinata-sama?' Neji thought startled. Before the boys blacked out they all thought,_

'_What the hell?!'_

* * *

The girls each carried a boy on their backs, trying to ignore the blood. They ran as fast as they can to Tsunade's office, which is inside the school. They arrived a minute later and slammed the door open to Tsunade's office. Tsunade was about to scold them but saw the boys and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Lay them down!" She commanded. The girls quickly obeyed, while Tsunade got ready. She bent down next to Sasuke and put her hand over his neck bite. The wound started to close and all that was left was dry blood.

She did the same for the other four guys and cleaned the blood off. The girls finally let go off the breath they were holding since they picked the boys up. The boys were still out cold and the girls looked at Tsunade.

"So what did you want us for Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked.

"Well I was going to tell you that there are some newborns on the loose, but you already know that." Tsunade and the girls glanced at the unconscious boys then looked back at each other and Tsunade continued,

"What you don't know is that Orochimaru is the one who made all the newborn vampires and let them loose in every village." The girls gasped in surprise and Tenten asked,

"So there might be more here?" Tsunade nodded and said,

"There will be more so keep a lookout and of they ever happen at school. Kakashi will take care of it." The girls nodded and Ino asked,

"What about the boys?" Tsunade smiled and replied,

"You guys are going to take them home." The girls all groaned but put the boys on their back and left.

"Why aren't you telling them Tsunade?" A voice asked.

"Because Jiraya, it's more fun this way." Tsunade answered with a wicked smile. Jiraya just chuckled and shook his head. The girls were running as fast as they can to the boys' house. The sun was slowly rising and the girls finally made it to the boys' house.

The door was locked so they went through the windows. The girls each went to the boys different rooms silently. Each room had a name plate so they knew where to go. They layed the boys on their beds and lingered there for a moment.

'_What is this feeling?'_ Sakura thought as she stared at Sasuke's peaceful face.

'_I've never felt like this before.' _Tenten thought as she stared at Neji. The girls took one last look, then left out the window to their house. The boys all woke up at the same time a minute later. They all shot up from their beds and looked around.

"What the hell?" Kiba whispered to himself.

"What happened?" Naruto asked himself. Sasuke just silently went up to his mirror and checked his neck. When he noticed nothing was there he mused to himself,

"Was it a dream?" All the boys quickly went downstairs and met in the living room. They stayed quiet for a moment until Kiba asked,

"So all your bites are gone too?" The boys nodded in response and stayed quiet again. This time Shikamaru said,

"I don't think it was a dream."

"Yeah cuz it would be weird if we all had the same dream." Naruto said.

"So what do we do?" Neji asked.

"We ask them." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Are you crazy teme? They're VAMPIRES!" Naruto yelled.

"So?"

"They can kill us with one bite!"

"If they wanted to kill us they would have done it a long time ago." Shikamaru butt in, but the guys still shuddered at that thought.

"Hey how did we get here?" Kiba asked confused.

"The girls must of brought us." Neji guessed.

"So we'll ask them tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Everyone turned their heads to him and glared.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You were just against the idea idiot." Sasuke sneered.

"And?" Everyone sighed while Kiba the one closet to Naruto, smacked his head.

"Ita! What was that for?" Naruto yelled. Everyone just ignored him and went to bed. Naruto just ignored him and went to bed. Naruto just shrugged and went to bed also.

Next Day

The boys were silently driving to school, all wondering how the girls were vampires. They then got to school and crowded around Sasuke's locker. Then Neji asked,

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto looked confused and replied,

"What do you mean? Can't we just tell them?" The boys groaned and Kiba answered sarcastically,

"Oh yeah Naruto, we're just gunna go up to Ino and them and say, 'Hey we know you girls are vampires. Oh how do we know? Well before we became unconscious we saw you girls ripping off the other vampires' heads.'"

The rest of the guys snickered while Naruto glared, but what they didn't know was the girls heard and tensed. The girls silently walked over to the boys and the boys didn't notice until Tenten spoke.

"Hey what did you say?" The boys jumped in surprise and Naruto stuttered,

"Um, n-nothing." Hinata then said,

"Right… what's this about us being vampires? That's silly." Then Sakura said,

"Yeah I mean vampires can't go into the sunlight and yet here we are…in the sun." Sakura inwardly cringed when she used that horrible myth. Temari then added her input.

"Also if Hinata was a vampire, Neji would be one too." The boys thought it over for a little bit, then finally believed their lie.

"I guess you're right." Shikamaru said slowly.

"Of course we are, maybe you were just dreaming or something." Ino replied. The boys just nodded and walked away confused, while the girls exhaled in relief.

"That was too close." Tenten said.

"Oh yeah." Ino agreed.

"Well let's get to class." Sakura commanded. The girls nodded and started walking. The boys were walking to class dazed, still processing what happened with the girls. They were in homeroom right now waiting for Kakashi. The girls then entered right after the boys and took their seats at the back of the room.

"WHERE'S KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" Naruto asked/yelled. The girls giggled and Hinata answered,

"Kakashi-sensei always shows up late. You should get used to it." This time the girls started laughing. The fangirls growled and walked up to the vampires.

"Don't talk to them like that!" Karin screeched. Temari stood up in front of Karin and smiled dangerously.

"Make me." Temari's fangs popped out and went back in so fast only Karin and the other vampires saw it. Karin squeaked and ran away scared,

"Tema-chan, you know better." Tenten scolded. Temari shrugged and replied,

"I couldn't help myself, it was fun." The other girls rolled their eyes while the boys and the rest of the fangirls looked confused. Then Kakashi entered the room looking tired and worn out.

"YOU'RE-" Naruto was cut off by the girls running up to Kakashi in human speed looking worried. Sakura read Kakashi's mind and said in a whisper that only the vampires can hear.

"It was the newborns, they must have been following us." Just then Hinata had a vision.

"We only have a week now. Orochimaru is pinpointing where we are." Hinata said in the same voice that Sakura did.

"Hello! We are still here!" Karin yelled. The girls looked at each other and Sakura replied,

"Okay." Then Ino quickly put an illusion on everyone in the room. Everyone became dazed and unconscious.

"We better hurry, they're only gunna be unconscious for about a minute." Ino informed.

"Well we know there is going to be a battle so we have to tell the Akatsuki." Kakashi said. The girls groaned but agreed.

"The boys are on to us Kakashi." Sakura informed.

"Uh-huh." Kakashi said unsurprised. The girls looked at him suspiciously and Tenten said,

"You know something we don't." Kakashi was about to reply but was saved when he heard groans from the students.

"You got lucky Kakashi." Hinata said dangerously. Kakashi just chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What happened?" A student groaned. Suddenly something smashed the window.

"This is just great." The vampires chorused as they stared at the newborn vampires.

* * *

**Yay!! It's done!! Okay for the meditating thing that the girls are suppose to do are done at early morning and night, but I don't want to write every time they do that so I'm telling you. Anyways hope you liked it and sorry for the cliffhanger. (not really)**


	6. Aw Crap!

**Okay I decided to put up two chapters for my awesome readers… but this chapter contains a lot of dialogue because the boys ask a lot of questions!**

**Neji: We do not.**

**Me: Neji!! Cool at least you're not Sasuke…what happened to Sasuke?**

**Neji: I uh…took care of him.**

**Me: I don't care what you did I just praise you for getting him out of here**

**Sasuke: What the hell Hyuga?! **

**Me: Nevermind I take it back…man. What did he do to you?**

**Sasuke: Locked me in a closet with Sakura**

**Neji: You didn't seem to mind -Sasuke blushed and Neji smirked.**

**Me: Whoa! Too much info, Neji please do the disclaimer**

**Neji: Fine…Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto or the book that is mentioned in this chapter**

**Me: NOW START THE STORY!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_The boys are on to us Kakashi." Sakura informed._

"_Uh-huh." Kakashi said unsurprised. The girls looked at him suspiciously and Tenten said,_

"_You know something we don't." Kakashi was about to reply but was saved when he heard groans from the students._

"_You got lucky Kakashi." Hinata said dangerously. Kakashi just chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_What happened?" A student groaned. Suddenly something smashed the window._

"_This is just great." The vampires chorused as they stared at the newborn vampires._

* * *

The newborns flashed their fangs at the students. The girls all screamed and fainted while the boys just had wide eyes and mouths.

"Crap, this is bad." The girls chorused. They then jumped at the newborns and started tearing them to pieces right before the boys' eyes.

"Temari start a fire now!" Sakura commanded. Temari quickly stared at the desks and a fire started. Sakura and the rest of the girls threw the pieces in the fire and then put the fire out. The fangirls woke up and Tenten yelled,

"Kakashi, now!" Kakashi lifted his headband and stared at the fangirls with his Sharingan. The fangirls' eyes went wide and fainted again. He turned his head and looked at the boys, but looked down and covered his left eye.

"Kakashi! What the hell?" Hinata yelled angrily.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted." Kakashi lied. The girls glared at him and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Tsunade-sama gave me orders on not to erase their memories if they are exposed to vampires." The girls sighed and Sakura questioned herself,

"Why would Tsunade-sama do that?"

"So Vampires are REAL!" Naruto yelled.**(See what I did there XD). **Sasuke smacked Naruto and growled,

"Idiot." Naruto just glared at him. The boys were about to ask questions but the girls cut in.

"First of all, we don't _sparkle_, Stephanie Meyer just made the up," Sakura growled and said 'sparkle' like it was a disease.

"We do drink blood, but we are kind of like vegetarian vampires," Hinata said next.

"We don't sleep and we do have enhanced speed and strength," Tenten informed after Hinata.

"Especially Sakura." Ino said under her breath. Sakura glared at her and turned her head back to the boys.

"We stop aging at 18 and boys stop at 21," Ino said.

"Last but not least, we do have powers, and we are about 100 years old, except Hinata, she's 17." Temari said last.

"You forgot that we can reproduce." Kakashi added. The guys blushed a crimson red while the vampires glared at him.

"So why are you in high school?" Shikamaru asked.

"To 'blend in' cuz someone is after us." Temari answered using air quotes.

"So how does my brother know you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he's a vampire too." Sakura answered hesitantly.

"What?! How?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I turned him, he was dying and this was the only way to save him." Sakura replied sadly.

"So were you all turned?" Neji asked.

"No, we're all purebloods." Tenten replied.

"How is Hinata-sama a pureblood? We are in the same family." Neji said.

"My mother was one, and turned my father and had me, but they both got murdered. All of our parents got murdered." Hinata answered.

"By who? And how do you kill a vampire?" Kiba asked.

"By the same _thing_ trying to get us." Ino answered coldly.

"And you kill vampires by cutting them up into pieces and burning them…just how you saw." Temari said the rest.

"Okay no more questions, we have to tell Tsunade-sama about the newborns." Kakashi interrupted.

"Wait…who else is a vampire?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi and most of the celebrities. How do you thing Stephanie Meyer wrote those books? They are based on a true story. She just changed a few things." Hinata answered. The girls and Kakashi left and the boys just stood in their places speechless. The girls went onto Tsunade's office and Sakura asked annoyed,

"Why do those boys have to know that we are vampires?" Tsunade just smirked and answered,

"they are going to help you." the girls looked at her like she was crazy and Ino blurted out,

"But they are just humans. How can they defeat vampires?" This time Tsunade smiled.

"You are going to turn them."

"WHAT?!?" The girls screamed.

"Yes, and they are going to have amazing abilities." Tsunade said calmly.

"But they are going to be newborns, they won't be able to control themselves, besides we got the Akatsuki." Hinata argued.

"These boys were chosen." Tsunade argued back.

"By who?" Tenten asked.

"By you guys."

"What?!" The girls yelled again.

"You guys have to find a mate and you chose them. That's why you feel weird when you are around them."

"But humans?" Temari asked.

"That's why you turn them, you know it's against the law to be with a human." The girls sighed but chorused,

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The girls walked out of Tsunade's office and started walking back to their classroom.

"You are having too much fun Tsunade-sama." Kakashi commented,

"I know, I just can't help myself." Tsunade answered smiling. Kakashi just chuckled and left back to his classroom. The girls went back to the class and saw the boys still staring off into space.

"YO!" Tenten yelled. The boys returned to reality and blushed. The girls giggled which made the boys blush harder.

"Okay you boys are coming with us." Sakura stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"So what do you think about vampires?" Temari asked ignoring Naruto.

"They are cool I guess." Kiba answered. The girls smiled wide and each grabbed a boy by their arm.

"Good, you guys are coming with us." Ino said. The guys were surprised and tried to get out of their grip.

"Don't bother, we are way stronger than you." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke blushed and covered his face with his hair.

"Hold on tight." Tenten informed.

"For what?" Shikamaru asked. The girls ignored his question and started running to the boys' house in their vampire speed. When they got there the boys were really pale. The girls snickered and Temari joked,

"They already look like vampires." Shikamaru and the rest of the boys regained color and Shikamaru asked,

"What do you mean by that?"

"We are going to change you." Hinata said bluntly.

"WHAT?!?" The boys yelled.

"You don't wanna be a vampire?" Ino asked.

"Sure, but this is really sudden." Kiba answered.

"We know but Tsunade-sama ordered us to, that's why she let you know about vampires." Sakura answered.

"The old hag?" Naruto commented.

"Hey! Tsunade-sama is a highly respected vampire in our world!" Hinata snapped.

"Then why is she working as a principal?" Neji asked.

"We have no idea." Tenten replied bluntly.

"There is another reason you have to turn us isn't there?" Shikamaru asked. The girls looked at each other and Temari answered,

"Apparently you guys are our mates and it's illegal to be with a human." The boys all blushed a dark crimson red and looked down. Sakura went up to Sasuke and said with a puppy dog face,

"You don't want to be with me?" Sasuke blushed harder and mumbled,

"Of course I do." The boys looked at Sasuke surprised.

"What about me?" Hinata asked Naruto, who stuttered,

"Of c-course H-Hinata-chan." Tenten looked at Neji and asked while pouting,

"What about me Neji-kun?" Neji was just speechless and nodded not trusting what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Don't you want to be with me Kiba-kun?" Ino pouted. Kiba nodded with his mouth open and face red as a tomato.

"Don't you want me Shika-kun?" Temari said with a puppy dog face. Shikamaru just turned more red and mumbled,

"Y-yeah." The girls smiled and said,

"Good, then brace yourselves." The girls each bit into their boys' neck and the boys felt like they were on fire.

* * *

**Okay, in Kakashi's class, the students are the vampire girls, the boys and 5 fangirls…unfortunately. Yay another chapter!!!!! Hope you like it (: Please Review!!**


	7. Newborns

**I'm sorry it took so long I just got out of school and I am finally typing it! WHOOO! ITS SUMMER!**

**Sasuke: Well come on, start finishing this chapter**

**Me: Shut up you just ruined the moment.**

**Sasuke: I know**

**Me: NEJI! COME GET SASUKE! -Neji comes and shoves Sasuke in a closet-**

**Neji: Done**

**Me: If you read my Time-Travel story, Neji shoved Sasuke in a closet with Sakura…now it should be someone he hates. -smiles big-**

**Neji: The reviewers are going to vote and next chapter we are going to see who won! Vote in the reviews, we have no poll going on.**

**Me: Good, now Sakura-chan say the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto or the video games that are mentioned.**

**Me: START THE STORY!**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_You don't want to be with me?" Sasuke blushed harder and mumbled,_

"_Of course I do." The boys looked at Sasuke surprised._

"_What about me?" Hinata asked Naruto, who stuttered,_

"_Of c-course H-Hinata-chan." Tenten looked at Neji and asked while pouting,_

"_What about me Neji-kun?" Neji was just speechless and nodded not trusting what was going to come out of his mouth._

"_Don't you want to be with me Kiba-kun?" Ino pouted. Kiba nodded with his mouth open and face red as a tomato._

"_Don't you want me Shika-kun?" Temari said with a puppy dog face. Shikamaru just turned more red and mumbled,_

"_Y-yeah." The girls smiled and said,_

"_Good, then brace yourselves." The girls each bit into their boys' neck and the boys felt like they were on fire._

* * *

"Oh my God! Their blood was so good!" Ino exclaimed. The other girls rolled their eyes and Tenten pointed out,

"I'm so glad the boys live away from the city. No one will hear their screams." The girls nodded in agreement and went to go check on the boys who've been unconscious for 2 days. The boys stopped shaking and started shivering a little. In one second the girls went downstairs and back upstairs with a damp cloth to put on the boys' foreheads. The boys calmed down a little but their shivering was still visible.

"When are they going to wake up?" Temari asked irritated.

"In a few hours, calm down Tema-chan." Sakura replied.

"Whatever." Temari said. The girls went back to the boys' living room and played with the boys' videogames.

"Saki, you are suppose to kill him and take his car." Ino instructed.

"Don't you think I tried that? He just kept coming back to life and he started shooting me!" Sakura replied angrily.

"How can the human come back to life?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because this damn _Grand Theft Auto_ is stupid!" Sakura yelled again.

"I think we should play another game." Tenten said as she stared at a seething Sakura.

"Good idea, let's play…oh my God!" Ino exclaimed. She held up a Barbie video game with Naruto's name written on the cover and the girls bursted out laughing. The boys woke up and heard laughing from the game room.

'_What the hell?'_ They all thought. In their inhuman speed they ran down to the game room. They had their mouths open and stared at the laughing vampires. The girls sensed them and stopped laughing.

"Hey boys." Sakura said casually.

"Why were you laughing?" Sasuke asked. Ino held up the Barbie game and the girls started laughing again. The guys all stared at Naruto who was embarrassed.

"Hey!" Naruto grabbed the game and hid it behind his back. The girls calmed down and Sakura said,

"Congratulations, you are vampires. Now you don't cry, blush, breath and eat food."

"I can't eat ramen?" Naruto yelled/asked.

"Well you can but it won't taste as good as you remembered." Hinata replied.

"What about sleeping?" Shikamaru asked.

"You can't sleep anymore." Tenten answered.

"NO!" Naruto yelled and Shikamaru said. Naruto suddenly started sniffing and said,

"I smell blood."

"Time to go hunting." Temari said happy. The vampires started running to the mountains when Neji asked,

"What about school?" Tenten smiled wide and answered,

"Tsunade-sama is taking care of that."

At The School

Tsunade took a deep breath and mumbled angrily,

"There are going to be so many crying girls and guys, I can't believe I'm doing this." Tsunade took another deep breath and yelled at Shizune,

"Get me the microphone!"

"Yes, T-Tsunade-sama." Shizune stuttered as she handed the microphone to Tsunade. A loud beep echoed throughout the whole school and everybody stopped what they were doing to listen to the principal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to say that Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Temari and Kakashi Hatake have moved and will never comeback. If you think you see them around, it not them. Don't bother looking for them, they will never be found."

Suddenly the whole school was crying or just sad.

"One more thing, I will be resigning, so Iruka will be principal." Tsunade added. A loud cheer came from Iruka and everybody else groaned. Tsunade put the microphone down and commanded,

"Come on Shizune, let's leave this hellhole."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she followed Tsunade out the school. Right as they were out of the school a loud scream came from the high school.

"NOOO!"

Back with the vampires

"What the hell was that?" The boys said at the sametime. The girls snickered, knowing what it was.

"It's your fangirls and our fanboys." Sakura said still laughing. The boys just stared at the girls.

"Wow they are loud." Kiba commented. The other boys just nodded in agreement.

"Anyways back to hunting." Tenten said after she calmed down.

"Just hide yourself and calm down. Then your instincts will kick in. Simple enough." Hinata instructed. The boys nodded and all dispersed. They did exactly what Hinata instructed and went back with blood stained clothes and face. The girls chuckled and Temari said,

"The more you do it the less messy it gets." The boys looked down embarrassed and cleaned their faces.

"Oh my God, look at their eyes!" Ino exclaimed.

"What?" Kiba asked scared.

"They look the same color to me." Shikamaru said.

"That's the problem. Your eyes are supposed to be red for a couple of weeks then go to your original color." Sakura explained.

"What about your eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"We are purebloods, our eyes are always like this." Hinata answered.

"I guess that just proves you are destined to help us. You guys must be really powerful." Temari said.

"That actually makes sense Hinata-chan." Sakura said out loud. The guys looked at her like she was crazy.

"She can read minds." Tenten explained.

"Oh." The boys said in unison.

"We have to talk to Tsunade-sama." Sakura commanded. The boys and girls nodded and started running to the girls' mansion. They made it a minute later and saw Tsunade in the kitchen drinking sake. Sakura went up to her and said angrily,

"You lied to us Tsunade-sama. The Vampire Council chose them! That's why we were sent to that school!" The rest of the teenagers stared at her surprised and Tsunade just stared at Sakura.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the whole thing. You still chose them by yourselves anyways. I didn't want to tell you because you would take it as an obligation and not care about your feelings." Tsunade replied sternly. Sakura just stared at Tsunade in surprise then bowed her head.

"I apologize Tsunade-sama."

"No problem Sakura, I kind of expected you to act like this and I don't blame you. Now, go find out what the boys' powers are. We need to get them ready in a week." Tsunade replied.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." The teenage vampires went to the backyard; the girls stared at the boys and nodded.

"We have to call the Akatsuki." The girls chorused.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger. Thanks for reading and I hope you review! **


	8. Powers

**Okay I know it took kind of long but I have a valid excuse…this chapter is really long. it's a special chapter(:**

**Sasuke: yeah…sure**

**Me: Since no one voted on who Sasuke is going to be stuck in a closet with, which is sad, I'm going to pick!**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Me: -ignores him- Karin come on over!**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Karin: Hello world! **

**Me: No one cares, okay in you go! -a random closet appears out of nowhere and I shove Karin and Sasuke in- Before I close the door, Karin say the disclaimer.**

**Karin:-giggles and blushes cuz she is next to Sasuke- Okay! Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: -ties Sasuke up so he doesn't escape- Hey it could be worse…no Nevermind it can't. ON TO THE STORY!-locks closet-**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the whole thing. You still chose them by yourselves anyways. I didn't want to tell you because you would take it as an obligation and not care about your feelings." Tsunade replied sternly. Sakura just stared at Tsunade in surprise then bowed her head._

"_I apologize Tsunade-sama."_

"_No problem Sakura, I kind of expected you to act like this and I don't blame you. Now, go find out what the boys' powers are. We need to get them ready in a week." Tsunade replied._

"_Hai Tsunade-sama." The teenage vampires went to the backyard; the girls stared at the boys and nodded._

"_We have to call the Akatsuki." The girls chorused. _

* * *

Sakura quickly got out her cell phone and called Itachi. He answered on the first ring and asked,

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing, I just need you, Saso-chan, Dei-chan, Konan-chan and Pein-sama to come to our house." Sakura replied.

"Okay." Itachi hung up and the vampires Sakura mentioned showed up a minute later.

"So what do you need us for?" Konan asked. Tenten pointed to the boys and answered,

"The boys just turned to vampires and we need to find out their powers." All heads turned to the boys, who stayed quiet throughout the whole thing.

"Oh so my little brother is a vampire. Since you are a Uchiha, you will have the Sharingan." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at him confused and asked,

"What?"

"Just close your eyes and focus all your power to your eyes." Itachi instructed. Sasuke obeyed and waited for the next instructions from Itachi.

"Now open your eyes." Sasuke opened his eyes and the boys looked at him in awe. His onyx eyes are now ruby red with 3 black commas.

"Wow, 3 commas already. Nice Sasuke. The Sharingan let's you copy only powers you see with those eyes as well as putting a person in a illusion you control when they look into your eyes." Itachi commented. Sasuke closed his eyes and his onyx eyes came back.

"It takes a lot of energy to keep them, so I'll teach you." Itachi offered. Sasuke nodded and Itachi took him somewhere else in the backyard.

"Now, you in the middle, are you a Hyuga?" Pein asked Neji. Neji nodded and Pein continued, "You have the Byakugan. You can see different points in the body to stop a vampire from using his/her power. You have to do the samething the Uchiha did." Neji nodded and did what he was told. His violet eyes got darker and vein surrounded his eyes.

"Good, now come with me. I will teach you how to control it." Pein commanded. Neji nodded and followed Pein to a different part of the backyard. Sasori went up to Shikamaru and asked for his name.

"A Nara? What are the rest of your names?" Sasori asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Wow. I can't believe it." Konan said.

"You guys didn't know about this?" Deidara asked the girls.

"It slipped our minds." Temari said.

"What?" Naruto asked curious.

"You guys are from ancient vampire families. Some of the most powerful." Konan replied. The boys were speechless and Sasori told Shikamaru,

"You can control shadows. Just focus on a shadow and think about stretching the shadow." Shikamaru nodded and did exactly what Sasori said. The shadow from the table and stretched it.

"You can also use your shadows for different reasons. Come let me show you." Sasori explained as he started walking away. Shikamaru took the hint and followed him.

"Inuzuka, you can talk to animals." Deidara said to Kiba, straight to the point.

"Cool." Kiba said in amazement.

"I don't know how to show you though." Deidara said.

"Go to the mountains." Ino suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go." Deidara and Kiba started running to the mountains.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you look familiar." Konan mused. She snapped her fingers and said,

"Minato Namikaze!"

"My father? He died when I was born. So did my mom." Naruto said confused.

"He did die, kind of, but Jiraya turned him into a vampire." Hinata said.

"Yeah, and he is the only respected non-pureblood! He is also part demon." Sakura gushed.

"That means Naruto is part demon as well." Konan exclaimed.

"I can't believe you have two different famous vampire blood in you!" Tenten yelled. Naruto was speechless because of two things:

1. He was part demon

2. His father is alive!

"What about my mother?" Naruto choked out. Everybody looked down sad.

"She died, it was too late to save her." Temari said quietly.

"Okay, since Minato-sama had the wolf demon, you must have something close to it." Konan mused.

"A fox?" Tenten suggested.

"Let's see." Konan went up to Naruto and put her hands on his shoulders. She took a deep breath and forced her power to Naruto. Suddenly fox ears and tail popped up on Naruto.

"Oops, too much." Konan said.

"KAWAII!" The five girls yelled, and went to hug him. The three newborns in the backyard saw and glared at Naruto who just sweatdropped.

"Okay girls, I need to make his ears and tail disappear." Konan said. The girls let go of him and Konan put her hands on his shoulders again, but this time made his fox ears and tail disappear.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"That's my power. I can figure out a vampire's power by looking at them, but it's stronger when I touch them." Konan explained.

"Since you have more of Minato-sama's blood in you, that's the only power you'll have but it's very useful." Sakura explained to Naruto.

"That's so weird. It's like Minato-sama expected this to happen." Konan said to herself.

"Why?" Hinata asked curious.

"He taught me how to show someone how to use their demon powers." Konan said.

"Yup, it was expected." the girls said at the sametime.

"Come on Naruto, we need a wide space to control the fox in you." Konan said as she led Naruto to a large space of the backyard. The girls all went to Tsunade and Hinata asked,

"Did you know Naruto-kun was Minato-sama's son?" Tsunade just looked at her and answered,

"Yes, I did."

"What else are you not telling us?" Tenten asked. Tsunade thought about it and replied,

"Nothing, you guys figured out everything." The girls looked at her one more time then left to the entertainment room.

Sasuke

"Relax Sasuke, you are trying too hard." Itachi warned. Sasuke sighed irritated but obeyed. Right now Sasuke has kept his Sharingan for more than five minutes. Sasuke's went back to his onyx color and he started breathing hard.

"Good we will try again in a minute." This time Sasuke sighed in relief and sat down in the grass.

"Did you know?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Know what?" Itachi asked confused.

"That I would turn into a vampire." Sasuke continued.

"I knew the minute you knew Sakura, but I kind of hoped not." Itachi answered.

"Why not?"

"It may seem like a gift, but it's a curse."

"How?"

"You can never sleep, eat, and you live forever. What if someone you love is human?"

"Change them." Sasuke answered immediately.

"What if the person doesn't want to? What if you don't want to?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke went quiet then asked,

"Did you have someone you love?" Itachi looked at him then smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sasuke rolled his eyes and they stayed in a comfortable silence.

"So…who's your mate?" Itachi asked. If Sasuke could blush he would be as red as a tomato.

"Sakura." He mumbled.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." He answered confidently. Itachi smirked and said,

"Good. I'm still very protective of her, so treat her well. If you don't…well I won't be the only one after you."

Sasuke just gulped and nodded.

Neji

"There are some fighting stances I have to teach you so you can block the points in the body that gives the vampire their power." Pein informed.

"Why is Hinata-sama not teaching me?" Neji asked.

"She has more of her mother's blood than a Hyuga so she doesn't have the Byakugan, but she can see into the future." Pein explained. Neji nodded and followed Pein as Pein did the Hyuga stances.

"Good. Now let's take a break." Neji sighed in relief and sat down on a lawn chair. They sat in a comfortable silence until Pein asked,

"How do you like being a vampire?"

"I expected more." Neji answered truthfully. Pein chuckled and said,

"A lot of people do. We are like humans…except for the blood sucking and enhanced abilities." Neji just smirked but his smirk faltered and he became embarrassed when Pein asked,

"Who's your mate?"

"Tenten."

"Oh, that's nice. You better treat her right. The Akatsuki are very protective of the girls." Pein warned. Neji nodded and asked,

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so fond of the girls?"

"They grew on us, and they are like little sisters to us…even though they are older than most of us." Pein answered.

Neji just gulped and nodded.

Shikamaru

"You have to concentrate on choking that person. And if there is enough shadow, you can control that person through his/her shadow." Sasori explained. Shikamaru nodded and mumbled,

"Troublesome," while practicing on one of Sasori's puppets.

"Let's rest now." Sasori instructed. Shikamaru sighed in relief and laid down in the grass. He then looked up and stared at the night sky.

"Who is your mate?" Sasori said, getting to the point. Shikamaru pulled himself up and said,

"Temari."

"My cousin? Well she's a handful." Sasori replied.

"You guys are related?"

"Yup and she has two brothers."

"Troublesome." Sasori chuckled then turned serious.

"You better take care of her, she's very precious to us, and so are the rest of the girls." Sasori warned.

Shikamaru gulped and nodded.

Kiba 

"You can also command animals to do anything you need." Deidara informed Kiba.

"That's cool." Suddenly a large white dog ran straight into Kiba. The dog started licking Kiba's face and he was laughing.

"I forgot, an animal always chooses you to be with them." Deidara explained.

"Do they always come out of nowhere?" Kiba asked still laughing.

"Yup." Kiba got out from under the large dog and said,

"I'm going to name you Akamaru." The dog barked and wagged his tail happily.

"Who's your mate?" Deidara asked suddenly. Kiba went quiet and looked away embarrassed.

"Ino." Kiba mumbled.

"Wow, she's…just wow." Deidara commented.

"Yeah."

"Better treat her right or the whole Akatsuki and Kakashi will be after you. She's also has a horrible temper…next to Sakura." Deidara warned.

Kiba just gulped and nodded.

Naruto

"Okay, sit down and clear your mind. You will then reach the fox that is in you, and you have to persuade the fox to let you use his power." Konan instructed. Naruto nodded confidently and obeyed. He took a deep breath and started meditating. He then found himself in a dark room.

'_Where am I?'_ He thought.

**You are in your mind. **A loud voice answered.

"Whoa! Who's there?" Naruto yelled. A large figure started coming out of the shadows. The fox was orange and had 9 tails.

"You are the fox inside of me?"

**Well duh, kit. **The fox answered annoyed. Naruto just rolled his eyes and asked,

"Will you lend me your power?" The fox glanced at him and asked.

**For what?**

"To protect my friends and the person I love." Naruto answered, not missing a beat. The fox then asked,

**What about yourself? **This time Naruto took the time to think about it, then answered,

"In a way I would be doing it for me because I don't want those precious people to ever leave me." The fox stared at him for about a minute then said,

**Good answer, you may use my power. **Naruto smiled a wide smile and yelled,

"Wow! Thanks Fox-san."

**Call me Kyuubi.**

"Thanks Kyuubi. I will leave now." With that said, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Konan.

"I did it." Naruto said.

"That's great. Now lets rest." Konan said. Naruto sighed in relief and laid down on the grass.

"Who's your mate?" Konan asked.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said with confidence.

"Don't hurt her." Konan pleaded.

"I would never hurt her. I love her." Naruto said serious. Konan smiled and said,

"Good, because the Akatsuki and, I'm pretty sure Neji, will hunt you down if you do."

Naruto just gulped and nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I know you are confused that the boys have ancient vampire families and they are humans. I will come up with a story so calm down… thanks(: I also see Sasuke is a bit OOC and Deidara doesn't say 'yeah' or 'un' at the end of each sentence but please just go with it.**


	9. Prepare For Battle

**Okay I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter! I had a huge case of writers' block and I deeply apologize for it.**

**Sasuke: What lies, you were watching different animes**

**Me: PSHHHH I was not, okay maybe I was. But for ideas for the next chapter on both of the stories I'm working on.**

**Sasuke: yeah, yeah**

**Me: -smirks- also after I finish this story I might write a Itachi x Sakura fanfiction :D**

**Sasuke: NOOOOO!**

**Me: Yup, they are my new favorite couple.**

**Sakura: What's going on?**

**Sasuke: -runs up and kisses her-**

**Sakura: What the hell Sasuke? Didn't you know I like you brother now!**

**Sasuke: NOOOO! -goes in his emo corner-**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA that was an awesome trick, nice going Sakura! Now say the disclaimer**

**Sakura: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. NOW START THE STORY!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"_Who's your mate?" Konan asked._

"_Hinata-chan." Naruto said with confidence._

"_Don't hurt her." Konan pleaded. _

"_I would never hurt her. I love her." Naruto said serious. Konan smiled and said,_

"_Good, because the Akatsuki and, I'm pretty sure Neji, will hunt you down if you do." _

_Naruto just gulped and nodded._

_

* * *

_

"You finished your training." Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, and Konan said to their students. The boys sighed in relief and went inside the mansion. Four boys plopped on the couch while the last one was running to the mansion. Kiba slammed the door open and broke it.

"Oops." He said uncaring.

"Inuzuka, what is that _thing_ behind you?" Neji growled.

"Akamaru." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Itachi fixed the door while the girls ran up to Akamaru yelling,

"He's so cute." All the boys glared at Kiba who just shrugged. Suddenly Hinata let go of Akamaru and stared into the distance. Sakura realized it and said,

"Hina-chan is having a vision." The girls let go of Akamaru, who whined, and crowded around Hinata.

"Orochimaru is close, we have 2 days." Hinata and Sakura said in unison. Suddenly everybody turned serious.

"What are we going to do?" Tsunade asked.

"I have a plan, but you may not like it." A voice from the shadows said. Everyone turned to the voice and out came Jiraya. Everyone sighed and listened to his plan.

"First Pein, call the rest of the Akatsuki." Jiraya ordered. Pein nodded and did what he was told. A minute later the rest of the Akatsuki showed up and Jiraya began to talk.

"Even though Orochimaru made an army of newborns, they are unskilled so we have an advantage. Before I start please say your complaints at the end."

"How do you know they'll be complaints?" Naruto asked.

"I just know," Jiraya replied. "Okay, first the Akatsuki will attack. The girls and mates with Kakashi will move ahead. Kakashi will take Jirobo(1), Neji and Tenten will take on Kidomaru(2), Kiba and Ino will take on Sakon and Ukon(3), Temari and Shikamaru take Tayuya(4), Naruto and Hinata take Kabuto and-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Itachi yelled angrily. Jiraya sighed but let him continue.

"You want _my brother _and _Sakura_ to take on _Orochimaru_!" Sakura looked at him with soft eyes and said,

"Itachi, it's fine." Itachi darted his eyes to Sakura and argued,

"No, it's not. I'm not going to let you throw away your lives like that."

"We have to Itachi! Orochimaru want us and we have to kill him! You knew that the minute you heard Orochimaru was coming, but you didn't want to believe it!" Sakura yelled at Itachi. Everyone kept quiet looking between Sakura and Itachi.

"You can't let newborns go up against the Sound Four and Kabuto." Pein argued after a minute of awkward silence.

"They are the strongest, non-pureblood, newborns in history." Hinata argued back. Then everyone started arguing about it until Tsunade yelled,

"QUIET!" Everyone shut up and looked at her.

"I know you guys don't like this plan but it's the only way." Tsunade said.

"How is it the only way?" Deidara asked. Tsunade sighed and answered,

"I know the girls are very important to you and also me but they come from very powerful families, as do the boys."

"So do I, Tsunade-sama." Itachi replied.

"Fine, you can help your brother and Sakura ONLY if they need it."

"What about you and Jiraya-sama?" Konan asked.

"This isn't our fight, so Jiraya and I will help take care of the newborns." Tsunade replied. Choruses of "fine" were heard from everybody's mouth as they all dispersed to different parts of the mansion. Naruto stopped in front of Jiraya and said,

"Now I know what you mean." Then he left. Jiraya sighed and mumbled,

"F my life."

Itachi was outside on a lawn chair sulking. Sakura went up to him with Sasuke behind her.

"Give it up Itachi, I won." Sakura told him. Itachi just lifted his head and glared at her; she just stared back uninterested.

"What is your problem Itachi?" Sakura asked irritated. Itachi just stared at her and mumbled,

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I won't die. I finally have something to live for." She said as she thought about Sasuke and her friends.

"You mean everything to us Sakura." Itachi argued. Sakura got angry and asked,

"What about your family, Uchiha?" Itachi flinched because Sakura only used surnames when she's pissed. Sasuke just stood there staring at Itachi and Sakura, arguing.

"They can take care of themselves." Itachi resorted.

"Yes Itachi, but care about them more than me. Stop treating me like a goddamn princess cuz I'm not! I ruined your life! And Sasuke's!"

"You saved my life!" Itachi yelled.

"I may have saved your body but not your soul dammit! You have no soul! None of us do!"

"Is that what you think Sakura? Because last time I checked, people who don't have souls don't give a damn about other people. Sasuke chose to change, for you!" Sakura's eyes hardened and she said quietly,

"Well last time I checked, we aren't "people" Itachi." Itachi just stayed silent and Sakura sighed, tired.

"Okay, I'll make you a bet. If I win I fight with Sasuke-kun, but without you." Sakura proposed.

"And if I win, I fight Orochimaru with Kisame." Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Fine, we'll arm wrestle." Sakura said smiling.

"What?" Sakura sighed and said,

"Relax, I won't use my extra strength." Itachi just grunted as Sakura sat across from him with her arm ready. Suddenly all the girls and Akatsuki showed up and started betting on the challenge.

"We go for Sakura, $10 each." Hinata said as she slammed $40 on the table for Ino, Tenten, Temari and herself.

"We are with Itachi." Sasori said putting down $80 on the table for the Akatsuki minus Konan. Everybody looked at Konan, who said,

"$20, Sakura." She slammed the money on the table while the boys in the background sweatdropped. The arm wrestling match began; Itachi and Sakura's arm were still in the middle a minute after the match started. Sakura had an impassive face and Itachi's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly Itachi's arm pushed and Sakura's hand went down but she still had an impassive face.

Sakura's hand almost touched the table as all the Akatsuki, except Konan, were smirking or smiling until Sakura gripped Itachi's hand and slammed it on the table, smirking. The girls took the money, laughing, while the Akatsuki, minus Konan, had wide eyes and open mouths.

"You said no extra strength." Itachi said to Sakura.

"I didn't use it. Don't be a sore loser Itachi." Sakura said smiling. She took Sasuke's hand and they went inside.

"I'm so glad she didn't get Tsunade's bad luck when it comes to betting." Tenten said out loud. The girls and Konan nodded in agreement.

"Why would Sakura get Tsunade-sama's habits?" Shikamaru asked.

"She trained under Tsunade-sama." Ino explained.

"Yeah and the habits that rubbed off on her from Tsunade-sama were her drinking problem and bad temper." Temari finished.

"I feel bad for Sasuke." Hinata said. Everyone nodded in agreement with Hinata.

"We should leave the sulking Akatsuki now." Konan said. The girls grabbed their boyfriends and went inside the mansion.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**(1) is the fat person from the Sound Four that Choji fought**

**(2) is the spider dude Neji fought**

**(3) are the two headed guys that Kiba fought from the Sound Four**

**(4) the only chick in the Sound Four that Shikamaru fought**


	10. Final Battle pt1

**I'm sorry I took so long. I couldn't think of good fight scenes for each of the people so I'm sorry again. I hope you like this chapter. There are only going to be 1-2 chapters left. Also my school is giving me so much homework and I just got done testing…there I finished my excuses :D**

**Sasuke: Finally, I thought you would never shut up**

**Me: Hey! Don't be mean to the author, I can do horrible things to you. MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Sasuke: Wow, have you been smoking something?**

**Me: -does shifty eyes- no.**

**Sakura: While we get the authoress checked for drugs, Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. Enjoy the story! -me struggling from men in white-**

**Me: WHAT? NO! I'M AS CLEAN AS NARUTO! Oh, WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

**Sakura: Oh no! This isn't good! We have to get her out of here!**

**Me: NOOO!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"_Why would Sakura get Tsunade-sama's habits?" Shikamaru asked._

"_She trained under Tsunade-sama." Ino explained._

"_Yeah and the habits that rubbed off on her from Tsunade-sama were her drinking problem and bad temper." Temari finished._

"_I feel bad for Sasuke." Hinata said. Everyone nodded in agreement with Hinata._

"_We should leave the sulking Akatsuki now." Konan said. The girls grabbed their boyfriends and went inside the mansion._

_

* * *

_

Today was the day that the battle's suppose to happen. The Akatsuki decided to use the open grassland near the mountains so they wouldn't harm Konoha. The girls, boys, Akatsuki, Jiraya, Tsunade, stood still as the morning sun was hitting them. They all stayed quiet, waiting for Orochimaru and his army.

"They're close." Hinata informed, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded and stayed quiet. Then bodies started to appear. The newborns were visible first, then the Sound Four, and lastly Kabuto and Orochimaru. The vampires let their instincts kick in as Tsunade ordered,

"Scatter!" The vampires all went to their respective opponents and attacked.

Kakashi

Kakashi quickly ran to his opponent and lifted his headband, revealing a Sharingan eye.

"Shall we fight somewhere else?" Kakashi asked. Jirobo just glared at him and nodded. They both ran farther towards the mountains.

"Kakashi Hatake, one of the most famous vampires in history." Jirobo commented. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked,

"So you know me?"

"Of course, I always research the vampires I'm about to kill." He growled. Kakashi smirked under his mask and resorted,

"We'll see about that." Jirobo growled and lunged towards him. Kakashi dodged easily and punched Jirobo in his stomach. Jirobo gritted his teeth and stood up. He threw a punch at Kakashi, but Kakashi dodged again and was caught off guard by Jirobo's kick.

He blocked his face at the last moment and slid back a couple of inches by the force of the kick. Kakashi put his arms down and opened his Sharingan eye. Jirobo widened his eyes but smirked as weird black markings started covering his body.

"The Curse Mark." Kakashi asked surprised.

"So you do know about this? I don't know why it's called a Curse Mark."

"Because, even if you get power, it's for a huge price." Kakashi spat.

"Tch, whatever." Jirobo said as he teleported behind Kakashi and kicked his back, hard.

"Argh!" Kakashi let out in pain as he flew across the field. Kakashi didn't have enough time to get up because Jirobo threw multiple punches at Kakashi, who got hit by most of them. Jirobo smirked then started laughing.

"What part of this is a curse again?" Jirobo yelled/taunted. Kakashi gritted his teeth in pain but stayed silent. Jirobo was about to kick Kakashi but stopped halfway and held his chest in pain.

"AHHHH!" Jirobo howled. Kakashi slowly stood up and said,

"That is the curse part." Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye and stared straight into Jirobo's eyes. Jirobo's eyes widened for a second, then he fell unconscious. Kakashi quickly started a fire and ripped Jirobo apart, then threw the pieces in the fire. He put his headband down and started breathing heavily.

'_I should go help Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama now.'_ He thought. He took a deep breath and started running towards Tsunade, Jiraya, and Akatsuki.

Ino and Kiba

Ino, Kiba and Akamaru scanned the field until their eyes landed on Ukon and Sakon. Kiba's eyes narrowed as he and Akamaru ran towards him.

"Wait! Kiba-kun!" Ino called after him. When she got no response she sighed and chased after him. She caught up to Kiba and Akamaru, who were growling at Ukon.

"Where's Sakon?" Ino asked with an eyebrow raised. Ukon smiled a wicked smile and answered,

"You'll see." Ukon lunged at Kiba, but Kiba jumped over him, unharmed. Ukon ignored him and continued to Ino.

"INO!" Kiba yelled. Ino took his stance and kicked his face. Ukon went flying and slammed into a rock. Ukon gritted his teeth and muttered,

"Come out Sakon." suddenly something started coming out of Ukon's back. The blob formed into Sakon.

"Dammit, I forgot about that." Ino cursed angrily.

"Ukon, were these brats a little too much for you?" Sakon mocked.

"Tch, shut up and just take the dog boy." Ukon growled. Sakon smirked and face Kiba. Kiba took his stance and glared.

"Wow, what a scary face." Sakon taunted. Akamaru growled and attacked him. Sakon dodged effortlessly and pushed the dog away. Akamaru yelped in surprise and landed safely on his four legs.

"I'm going to make this quick." Sakon said. He and Ukon suddenly looked at each other and nodded. Ino's eyes widened a bit and ran next to Kiba.

"Brace yourself. They are going to use the Curse Mark. We will have to fight them until the Curse Mark turns against them." Ino warned. Kiba nodded and whistled really loud. Seconds later different animals stood next to Kiba.

Not paying attention to Kiba, Sakon and Ukon smiled wide as their Curse Mark spread all over their body. Kiba quickly said some commands and different animals started attacking Sakon and Ukon. Ukon managed to escape and ran towards Ino.

They immediately started fighting. Ino somehow kept up with Ukon but she was having a hard time concentrating long enough to use her power. Suddenly, both Ukon and Sakon kneeled to the floor in pain clutching their necks.

"Kiba-kun start a fire now!" Ino yelled. Kiba nodded and did what he was ordered to. Sakon somehow managed to run to Ino despite his pain. Ino acted fast and place an illusion on him. Ino started tearing Sakon and Ukon into pieces.

They started screaming in agony as they were being thrown into the fire. The screaming stopped and the fire died down. Kiba ran up to Ino and crashed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first but closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Akamaru started whining and Kiba and Ino pulled away.

"Aw, Akamaru." Ino said, feeling bad. She went up to him and kissed his nose. Akamaru wagged his tail and barked. Ino and Kiba just laughed.

Temari and Shikamaru

Temari looked around for Tayuya while Shikamaru had his eyes half open.

"Oi, lazy ass! Wake up I found her." She yelled, 'waking up' Shikamaru. He jumped slightly from her loud voice and groaned,

"Troublesome, let's go." Temari rolled her eyes and they both ran until they were in front of Tayuya. Tayuya smirked and took out a flute.

"Let's get started." She took a deep breath and began to blow inside her flute. Suddenly, two creatures started coming out of her flute. Shikamaru and Temari backed away instinctively as the creatures stared at them.

Temari acted fast and commanded the earth to swallow the creatures. Tayuya smirked and she started playing her flute again. Two more creatures came out and Temari growled.

"I can bring out as much as I want! It's no use." Tayuya taunted. Temari gritted her teeth and was about to say something but Shikamaru interrupted her.

"Do it again."

"What?" Temari asked surprised. Shikamaru sighed and replied,

"Get rid of those creatures again, before they get to use." Temari looked at him warily, but shrugged after she thought it over. Temari then commanded a fire to engulf the two creatures that were heading towards them while they were talking. Tayuya just played her flute again and two more creatures came out.

"I knew it." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Knew what?" Temari asked.

"You can only bring out two of those creatures at the same time.!" He yelled at Tayuya. She just shrugged and yelled,

"So what?" He disappeared and reappeared behind her with his shadow connected to hers.

"It means that your backside was open." He said to her. Tayuya's eyes went wide as she realized she couldn't move. Shikamaru smirked when she realized her hand was moving on it's own.

"It also means that you can only control those two creatures' movements with your flute." He informed. Tayuya watched in horror as her hands were about to snap her flute in half. She then smirked as black markings traveled from head to toe. Shikamaru cursed as he lost control and went next to Temari.

"What's happening?" Shikamaru asked.

"Her Curse Mark." Temari replied. Tayuya then started playing her flute and a dozen creatures came out. They were about to attack but Tayuya kneeled down in pain.

"Hurry! Tear her up! I'll start the fire!" Temari commanded. Shikamaru nodded and Temari started the fire. They threw her in and the creatures started disappearing one by one. As soon as the last one was gone, they sighed in exhaustion.

"I guess she couldn't control her Curse Mark well." Temari commented. She looked over to Shikamaru and saw him laying down on the grass, eyes closed. She sighed and laid down too and stared at the sky.

"You can't sleep." Temari reminded. Shikamaru sighed and replied,

"I know."

* * *

**So here is the first part of the battle! Again I am very sorry about taking forever but school is hell. Thanks for reading! Please review~!**


	11. Final Battle pt2

**I am so sorry I took forever with this chapter, especially since it's the second to last one. Here is my excuse…**

**Sasuke: We don't wanna hear it.**

**Me: SHUT UP! It's valid…I had writer's block, like really bad and I've tried so many times to find ideas but I kept on drawing a blank.**

**Sasuke: That's a lie, big time**

**Me: NOT ITS NOT! I was **_**stressing **_**over this chapter and I finally got it when I was in my second period! That class is good for something.**

**Sasuke: right….**

**Me: Shut up, who need you. Your just an unwanted character in the manga now, you are never shown!**

**Sasuke: -goes sulk in a corner-**

**Me: Ha! I don't own Naruto also I blame school… because school is always to blame :D**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Tenten and Neji

Tenten quickly looked around for Kidomaru, but heard a deep voice say,

"I found him." Neji pointed to the farthest right and started running towards him. Tenten nodded and caught up with Neji. They stood in front of Kidomaru in their fighting stance. Kidomaru smirked and did the same.

"Ah, Tenten nice to see you again." Kidomaru taunted.

"Fuck off, spider freak." Tenten sneered as she ran to attack him.

"Tsk, tsk Tenten bad words for a lady." Tenten growled and used her power to throw rocks at him. Kidomaru took out his 4 extra arms and caught the rocks. Tenten huffed in frustration and faced Neji.

"Well are you going to help or just stand there?" Tenten snapped.

"Hn, sorry." Neji mumbled.

"Aw, you got a little doggy." Kidomaru taunted. This time Neji attacked using his Byakugan and got close enough to attack his pressure points.

"Oh, a Hyuga. So you're related to the lady Hyuga. She's pretty cute." Kidomaru managed to say through his pain. Neji seethed and kicked Kidomaru in the stomach. Kidomaru flew and hit a huge rock. Kidomaru growled and stood up. Suddenly black marks started appearing all over his body. Tenten stood next to Neji and said,

"Be careful, Neji-kun. That's the Curse Mark and it boosts their powers until it turns on them." Neji just nodded while Kidomaru smiled wickedly.

"Let's get this party started." Kidomaru said. He appeared in front of Neji and Tenten and punched them both in the stomach. They both went flying in the air while thinking,

'_Whoa, he's fast.' _Tenten recovered first and did a backflip before landing on her feet. She saw Neji having trouble and went behind him to catch him.

"How long will this last?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, it depends on the vampire's power." Tenten answered. Neji sighed and said,

"Well we'll get through this somehow."

"Like hell you will." A voice sneered as Kidomaru sent another punch at them. This time Tenten and Neji blocked Kidomaru's hands. Before Kidomaru could react, Tenten used her power to keep the Sound 4 vampire in place while Neji hit all of his pressure points. Kidomaru grunted in pain but quickly stood up. He was about to attack but went to his knees in pain and gripped his neck while yelling.

"Hurry! While he's down. Tear him up while I start a fire!" Tenten ordered. Neji nodded and ignored Kidomaru's violent screams.

"Throw him, Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled. Neji turned to the blazing fire and threw Kidomaru's pieces in. after the screaming stopped Neji sighed in relief and was about to lay down but Tenten glomped him and they both fell to the floor. Tenten laughed and Neji chuckled.

"It's finally over huh?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, the only people who are still fighting are Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura." Tenten replied. Neji's eyes widened and he gasped,

"Hinata-sama!" Neji was about to get up but was pushed back down by Tenten.

"Relax Neji-kun, Hinata-chan can take care of herself. Besides I know for sure Naruto won't let anything happen to her." Neji sighed in defeat and nodded. Tenten giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good now let's stay like this." Neji nodded and relaxed.

"I love you Neji-kun."

"Hn, I love you too."

Hinata and Naruto

"Hinata-chan! I found Kabuto!" Naruto yelled and pointed. Hinata looked at the place he was pointing at and saw Kabuto. She nodded and ordered,

Good, let's go." Naruto nodded at her and both ran until they were in front of Kabuto.

"Ah, Hinata-san, it's so nice to see you again." Kabuto commented while smiling. Hinata growled and replied,

"Shut up Kabuto."

"What does he mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"Before he went with the gay bastard Orochimaru, he was the Vampire Council's best medic besides Tsunade-sama and Sakura." Hinata explained.

"Let's just get this over with shall we." Kabuto sneered.

"With pleasure." Hinata spat. Kabuto's hands started to glow green and he lunged at Hinata. She quickly dodged his jabs and when she saw Kabuto open, she did an uppercut kick at his jaw. She missed as Kabuto did a last minute dodge. Meanwhile Naruto went into his mind.

'_Kyuubi-san, please lend me your power.' _A huge nine-tailed fox came out of the shadows and replied,

**Sure, kit. **Naruto opened his eyes, which turned blood red, and an orange aura was surrounding him. Kabuto and Hinata stopped fighting to look at him. Kabuto's eyes widened for a second but he smiled and said,

"So this is the son of the great Minato? How exciting." Naruto wasted no time and with his speed, he quickly went in front of Kabuto and started throwing punches and kicks. Kabuto was smiling the whole time he was fighting Naruto.

"I'm going to wipe that smile off your face, you bastard." Naruto growled. Kabuto replied by smiling wider.

"Naruto-kun watch out! Don't let him hit your stomach!" Hinata yelled. Naruto heard and moved away from Kabuto who barely grazed him.

"Don't let Kabuto's hand touch you." Hinata scolded. Naruto nodded, not paying attention to the details. Hinata ran to Kabuto with her fist raised. They started attacking each other with Hinata using her future-seeing power.

'_Left, down, left, up…NOW!' _Just as Hinata thought that, she grabbed Kabuto's arms and used both her feet to kick him in the air. Naruto showed up behind him and kicked him upwards. Finally, Hinata jumped up high and slammed her foot in Kabuto's stomach. The silver-haired medic slammed into the ground. Naruto and Hinata surrounded the crater and Naruto grabbed Kabuto, not giving him a chance to recover.

"Heh, you think this is enough to bring me down?" Kabuto spat. Naruto smirked a sinister smirk and replied,

"No, but this is." Naruto gathered a bunch of Kyuubi's energy and formed it into a ball, then slammed it in his stomach. Kabuto gasped in surprise then screamed in pain. Naruto cringed but kept his ground as Hinata ran to him in a rush.

"Hurry and tear him up. He can heal faster than a regular vampire. I already got the fire going." Hinata told him. Naruto nodded and quickly started tearing Kabuto up. Said vampire started screaming in agony again as he was being thrown into the fire. The Kyuubi's energy began to leave Naruto's body and his blood red eyes changed back to baby blue.

The screaming died down the same time the fire did. Hinata and Naruto both sighed in relief and Naruto quickly ran up to Hinata, lifted her up, then kissed her senseless. They pulled apart but leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Naruto breathed out as he put her down. Hinata put her hands on his cheeks and replied,

"I love you too Naruto-kun." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

Sakura and Sasuke 

"Found him." Sasuke stated as he pointed to the person in the middle. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and thought,

'_Of course.' _

"Let's go." Sakura ordered. Sasuke nodded and they both ran until they got in front of him.

"Ah Sakura-chan, nice to see you again." Orochimaru hissed. Sakura growled and spat,

"Shove it Orochimaru. Let's just get this over with." Sakura ran to him with her fist raised. Orochimaru easily dodged it and her fist smashed into the ground, which caused the ground to break. Sasuke inwardly gulped in fear but kept his focus on the fight. The rosette took her fist out the ground and narrowly dodged. Orochimaru's surprise kick.

"Tch, you can't surprise me, you should know that by now." Sakura gloated. Orochimaru growled and was about to attack her, but got kick from behind and flew to Sakura, who punched him in the stomach towards the ground. Orochimaru made a huge crater in the ground. Suddenly a huge blur shot out of the hole and headed towards Sasuke.

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise and realized she wasn't fast even to stop it and Sasuke was frozen in shock. Then someone showed up in front of Sasuke and grabbed the blur, which turned out to be Orochimaru's neck and head that extended from the crater. Sakura made a face in disgust and appeared next to Sasuke.

"Itachi." Orochimaru choked out angrily, glaring at said person.

"Orochimaru." Itachi replied in a hard voice. Itachi activated his Sharingan and trapped him in a illusion. Itachi started ripping him apart, ignoring the screams as Kisame started a fire. Itachi threw in the pieces and turned to an angry Sakura and wide-eyed Sasuke.

"It's over." Itachi stated. Sakura turned her back on him and Sasuke mumbled,

"Thanks aniki." Itachi smirked in amusement but left with Kisame not saying anything.

"Sakura." Sasuke said with caution. Sakura took a deep breath and turned to Sasuke smiling.

"I'm fine, really but I am so-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. She widened her eyes in surprise but closed them as they started making out. Sakura pulled away and Sasuke smirked.

"I thought you said you can never be surprised." Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

"Come on, let's go see the others." Sakura said. Both of them went to the bottom of the clearing and saw the rest of the Akatsuki killing the last of the newborns. The girls and guys saw Sasuke and Sasuke and followed them.

"Are we done?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded and everyone sighed in relief.

"Well now we have to move." Tsunade ordered. The boys' eyes widened and yelled,

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, the humans already saw us. What do you think they would do if in 50 years they're old and we look the same?" Tenten asked. The boys just nodded in understanding.

"What about our parents?" Kiba asked. Temari sighed then said,

"Well except for Naruto, it depends on them if they want to be turned."

* * *

**Dun DUN DUN! Just kidding, thanks for reading! Please review! And don't worry I am working on the epilogue as we speak…or as I write.**


	12. Epilogue

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Finally the last chapter for this story. Now I will focus all my attention on the time travel story. After that I will do stories for different animes(: **

**Sakura: Yay! Finally I loved this story, since I got to have cool powers!**

**Me: Yay! **

**Sasuke: Why did you take forever to make this chapter?**

**Me: WELL! First I'm with my father again and he was no internet and second I am currently typing this story while I'm going to Dallas so shove it!**

**Sasuke:…**

**Me: That's what I thought, now someone say the disclaimer before Sasu-gay pisses me off.**

**Sakura: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto or vampires. START THE STORY!**

**Me: thank you Sakura(: **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"_Well now we have to move." Tsunade ordered. The boys' eyes widened and yelled,_

"_WHAT?" _

"_Yeah, the humans already saw us. What do you think they would do if in 50 years they're old and we look the same?" Tenten asked. The boys just nodded in understanding._

"_What about our parents?" Kiba asked. Temari sighed then said,_

"_Well except for Naruto, it depends on them if they want to be turned."_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Well, if your parents want to stay with you, we'll turn them." Sakura told him. Sasuke just nodded then Hinata turned to Tsunade.

"Is that okay Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked. Tsunade grinned and answered,

"Yeah, we need new clan heads anyways." The girls grinned back and turned to go find the boys' parents, except for Naruto and Hinata.

"What do I do?" Naruto asked.

"Pack." Jiraya replied.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I'll help you." Hinata said.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head and replied,

"I don't have anything, us girls are used to moving around." Naruto replied with an inaudible oh and they left.

Uchihas

"I can't wait to see Mikoto-san again!" Sakura told Itachi and Sasuke.

"You know my mother?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yes, Sakura would visit a lot after she turned me." Itachi replied.

"How come I never saw her?" Sasuke asked.

"You were at school." Sakura answered. They finally made it to the Uchiha Mansion and Sakura rang the doorbell. Mikoto answered it and saw a smiling Sakura, nervous Sasuke and an indifferent Itachi.

"Sakura-chan, how are you?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm fine Mikoto-san, but I would like to talk to you and your husband." Mikoto looked at her surprised and said,

"Oh, well come in." She turned her head toward the staircase and yelled,

"Fugaku! The boys and Sakura-chan are here! They want to talk to us!" A grunt was heard and the boys and Sakura went inside the living room.

"Mikoto-san, first I'd like to apologize for turning Sasuke-kun." Sakura apologized as she bowed.

"Ah, Sakura-san, what a surprise." Fugaku greeted. Sakura stood up straight and replied,

"Yes Fugaku-san, it is. I would like to speak with you."

"About what?" Sakura hesitated but Itachi stood up and said it for her.

"About turning you and mother." Both parents widened their eyes and Mikoto asked,

"Why?"

"As I told Mikoto-san, I turned Sasuke-kun and I would think you would want to be with your sons." Sakura answered. She paused and looked at Mikoto and Fugaku's faces. Both were shocked and surprised, so Sakura continued,

"Since you are Uchihas, an ancient vampire family, you will be in a clan and Fugaku-san will be placed as the clan head, because both your son are the most powerful out of the Uchihas." Pride swelled in Fugaku, but his face remained stoic.

"What about the company?" Fugaku asked.

"You can still run it, but I suggest you change your name from time to time so no one get suspicious." Sakura replied. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other then smiled. Mikoto faced Sakura and said,

"We would love to Sakura-chan, also, it's alright Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled in relief and then Mikoto asked,

"Sakura dear, why did you turn Sasuke?" Sakura gave her a close eyed smile and bluntly said,

"He's my mate." Fugaku choked on air, Sasuke was speechless, Itachi smirked and Mikoto asked,

"When can I expect grandchildren?" This time Sasuke choked on air.

"Mother!"

Itachi smirked in amusement.

Hyugas

Neji and Tenten made it to the Hyuga household in silence because Neji was fidgeting the whole time.

"Neji-kun, it'll be okay." Tenten soothed. Neji just nodded and opened the door.

"I'm home." Neji called out. Neji's father showed up at the front door and immediately asked,

"Neji, who is this?" Tenten bowed then said,

"I'm Tenten sir, and Neji and I must speak with you, it's urgent." Neji's father nodded so Tenten continued,

"To make this quick, Neji and I are vampires, also Hinata Hyuga is still alive." Neji's father nodded and replied,

"I know about Hinata-sama and vampires, but not that you two were."

"What?" Neji and Tenten asked with wide eyes. Neji's father smirked and replied,

"You really think my twin brother would not tell me something this important? Also, Tsunade-sama told me about Hinata-sama." Tenten smacked her forehead and Neji's mouth opened in surprise.

"Wait a minute, so that means Hinabi-sama is a vampire?" Neji asked. His father nodded then said,

"That's why she seemed so weird to you. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, yes. Since all of the children you care for are vampires, we were wondering if you would like to be one. You will be a clan head for the Vampire Council along with the Uchihas, Inuzukas, Naras, and Minato Namikaze." Tenten explained. Neji's father went into a thinking pose then smirked and said,

"Of course I would, so why is Neji a vampire?" Tenten smiled wide and Neji looked away as she said,

"He's my mate." Neji's father cracked a smile and laughing was heard in the background.

"Hinabi!" Neji yelled embarrassed. A little girl came out of the shadows and asked Tenten,

"Hey old lady, where's my sister?" Tenten's eye twitched in irritation and Neji's father warned,

"Hinabi, be nice." Tenten smiled at Hinabi and replied,

"Well brat, she is at our mansion so shut up and I'll take you there." Hinabi just stuck out her tongue and left.

"You have such a way with kids." Neji taunted.

"Oh shut up Neji-kun."

Inuzukas

Kiba and Ino made it to Kiba's house and Kiba walked in yelling,

"I'm home!"

"Kiba, where have- oh, who is this?" Kiba's mother asked.

"Oh, my name is Ino Yamanaka and Kiba and I need to speak with you." Kiba's mother raised an eyebrow and asked,

"About what?"

"To get straight to the point, we're vampires and we're wondering if you and your family would like to be turned and you will be a clan head in the Vampire Council." Kiba's mother started laughing.

"You expect me to believe that?" Kiba's mother told her will laughing. Ino sighed and showed Kiba's mother her fangs and put an illusion on her. Ino dispelled the illusion and his mother stared at her shocked.

"Fine I believe you, and sure I'd like to be turned into a vampire, but one question…why is Kiba a vampire?"

"Oh that's easy, he is my mate." Ino answered bluntly. Kiba coughed and looked away embarrassed.

"Oh, I hope I don't get any grandkids soon. That would be a pain in the ass." Kiba's mother told them. Kiba choked on air then yelled,

"Mother!"

Ino just smiled.

Naras

Shikamaru and Temari finally made it to Shikamaru's house and he opened the door saying,

"I'm home."

"Oh Shikamaru there you are. And who is this?" His father asked.

"Oh my name is Temari no Sabuku and I am-"

"You are a vampire, my son is one and you want to know if I want to be a clan head for your Council, right?" Shikamaru's father interrupted. Temari stared at him in surprise and Shikamaru muttered,

"Troublesome."

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well first, you both are really pale for an average person and there were some notebooks from my ancestors, who were also vampires, and one of them had the power to see the future."

"Damn, this family is smart. So…you want to?" Temari replied. Shikamaru's dad smiled and said,

"Sure, and you should meet my wife. I think you guys would get along well." Temari smiled and Shikamaru said,

"What a drag." Temari just smacked the back of his head and his father laughed.

* * *

"Brace yourself." The girls and Itachi told their respective parents. The parents nodded and the girls and Itachi bit their necks.

* * *

**DONE! I am so evil, you guys can decide what happens next(: please review and please read my other story **_**Turn Back Time. **_**BYE!**


End file.
